This invention is concerned with filter banks without regard to the material being removed, including filter banks to remove paint overspray, dust, and other. Such filter banks generally include an openwork frame, such as a grid framework having a plurality of openings, suitable filter elements, say of pervious sheeting, pad material or matting, being removably located in and extending across respective framework openings. As these filter elements, by the nature of the process, collect paint, dust or other material on the upstream or intake side thereof, their removal and replacement must be regularly accomplished to maintain proper operation. Heretofore, the procedures necessarily involved in such removal and replacement have been relatively difficult, tedious and time-consuming, as the filter element holding devices have been relatively complex in structure and difficult to remove and replace, often being subject to undesirable sticking or locking, as by the action of dried paint, or the like.